greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Derek Shepherd/Gallery
Promotional Photos Season 1 DerekShepherdPromo1-1.jpg DerekShepherdPromo1-2.JPG DerekShepherdPromo1-3.jpg DerekShepherdPromo1-4.jpg DerekShepherdPromo1-5.JPG DerekShepherdPromo1-6.jpg DerekShepherdPromo1-7.jpg DerekShepherdPromo1-8.jpg Season 2 DerekPromo2-1.jpg DerekPromo2-2.jpg DerekPromo2-3.jpg DerekPromo2-4.jpg Season 3 derek-promo-3-1.jpg derek-promo-3-2.jpg Season 4 GAS4DerekShepherd1.jpg GAS4DerekShepherd2.jpg GAS4DerekShepherd3.jpg GAS4DerekShepherd4.jpg GAS4DerekShepherd5.jpg GAS4DerekShepherd6.jpg GAS4DerekShepherd7.jpg GAS4DerekShepherd8.jpg Season 6 GAS6DerekShepherd1.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd2.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd3.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd4.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd5.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd6.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd7.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd8.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd9.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd10.jpg GAS6DerekShepherd11.jpg Season 7 DerekShepherd1S7.jpg DerekShepherd2S7.jpg DerekShepherd3S7.jpg DerekShepherd4S7.jpg Season 9 DerekShepherdS9.jpg GAS9DerekShepherd2.jpg GAS9DerekShepherd3.jpg GAS9DerekShepherd4.jpg GAS9DerekShepherd5.jpg GAS9DerekShepherd6.jpg GAS9DerekShepherd7.jpg GAS9DerekShepherd8.jpg GAS9DerekShepherd9.jpg GAS9DerekShepherd10.jpg GAS9DerekShepherd11.jpg Season 10 DerekShepherdS10.jpg S10DerekShepherd.jpg DerekShepherdS101.jpg DerekShepherdS102.jpg DerekShepherdS103.jpg DerekShepherdS104.jpg DerekShepherdS105.jpg DerekShepherdS106.jpg Screenshots Grey's Anatomy 101DerekShepherd.png|A Hard Day's Night 102DerekShepherd.png|The First Cut Is the Deepest 103DerekShepherd.png|Winning a Battle, Losing the War 104DerekShepherd.png|No Man's Land 105DerekShepherd.png|Shake Your Groove Thing 106DerekShepherd.png|If Tomorrow Never Comes 107DerekShepherd.png|The Self-Destruct Button 108DerekShepherd.png|Save Me 109DerekShepherd.png|Who's Zoomin' Who? 201DerekShepherd.png|Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head 202DerekShepherd.png|Enough is Enough 203DerekShepherd.png|Make Me Lose Control 204DerekShepherd.png|Deny, Deny, Deny 205DerekShepherd.png|Bring the Pain 206DerekShepherd.png|Into You Like a Train 207DerekShepherd.png|Something to Talk About 208DerekShepherd.png|Let It Be 209DerekShepherd.png|Thanks for the Memories 210DerekShepherd.png|Much too Much 211DerekShepherd.png|Owner of a Lonely Heart 212DerekShepherd.png|Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer 213DerekShepherd.png|Begin the Begin 214DerekShepherd.png|Tell Me Sweet Little Lies 215DerekShepherd.png|Break on Through 216DerekShepherd.png|It's the End of the World 217DerekShepherd.png|As We Know It 218DerekShepherd.png|Yesterday 219DerekShepherd.png|What Have I Done to Deserve This? 220DerekShepherd.png|Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole 221DerekShepherd.png|Superstition 222DerekShepherd.png|The Name of the Game 223DerekShepherd.png|Blues for Sister Someone 224DerekShepherd.png|Damage Case 225DerekShepherd.png|17 Seconds 226DerekShepherd.png|Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response 227DerekShepherd.png|Losing My Religion 301DerekShepherd.png|Time Has Come Today 302DerekShepherd.png|I Am a Tree 303DerekShepherd.png|Sometimes a Fantasy 304DerekShepherd.png|What I Am 305DerekShepherd.png|Oh, the Guilt 306DerekShepherd.png|Let the Angels Commit 307DerekShepherd.png|Where the Boys Are 308DerekShepherd.png|Staring at the Sun 309DerekShepherd.png|From a Whisper to a Scream 310DerekShepherd.png|Don't Stand So Close to Me 311DerekShepherd.png|Six Days, Part 1 312DerekShepherd.png|Six Days, Part 2 313DerekShepherd.png|Great Expectations 314DerekShepherd.png|Wishin' and Hopin' 315DerekShepherd.png|Walk on Water 316DerekShepherd.png|Drowning on Dry Land 317DerekShepherd.png|Some Kind of Miracle 318DerekShepherd.png|Scars and Souvenirs 319DerekShepherd.png|My Favorite Mistake 320DerekShepherd.png|Time After Time 321DerekShepherd.png|Desire 322DerekShepherd.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 1 323DerekShepherd.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 2 324DerekShepherd.png|Testing 1-2-3 325DerekShepherd.png|Didn't We Almost Have It All? 401DerekShepherd.png|A Change is Gonna Come 402DerekShepherd.png|Love/Addiction 403DerekShepherd.png|Let the Truth Sting 404DerekShepherd.png|The Heart of the Matter 405DerekShepherd.png|Haunt You Every Day 406DerekShepherd.png|Kung Fu Fighting 407DerekShepherd.png|Physical Attraction... Chemical Reaction 408DerekShepherd.png|Forever Young 409DerekShepherd.png|Crash Into Me, Part 1 410DerekShepherd.png|Crash Into Me, Part 2 411DerekShepherd.png|Lay Your Hands on Me 412DerekShepherd.png|Where the Wild Things Are 413DerekShepherd.png|Piece of My Heart 414DerekShepherd.png|The Becoming 415DerekShepherd.png|Losing My Mind 416DerekShepherd.png|Freedom, Part 1 417DerekShepherd.png|Freedom, Part 2 501DerekShepherd.png|Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 1 502DerekShepherd.png|Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 2 503DerekShepherd.png|Here Comes the Flood 504DerekShepherd.png|Brave New World 505DerekShepherd.png|There's No 'I' in Team 506DerekShepherd.png|Life During Wartime 507DerekShepherd.png|Rise Up 508DerekShepherd.png|These Ties That Bind 509DerekShepherd.png|In the Midnight Hour 510DerekShepherd.png|All By Myself 511DerekShepherd.png|Wish You Were Here 512DerekShepherd.png|Sympathy for the Devil 513DerekShepherd.png|Stairway to Heaven 514DerekShepherd.png|Beat Your Heart Out 515DerekShepherd.png|Before and After 516DerekShepherd.png|An Honest Mistake 517DerekShepherd.png|I Will Follow You Into the Dark 518DerekShepherd.png|Stand By Me 519DerekShepherd.png|Elevator Love Letter 520DerekShepherd.png|Sweet Surrender 521DerekShepherd.png|No Good at Saying Sorry (One More Chance) 522DerekShepherd.png|What a Difference a Day Makes 523DerekShepherd.png|Here's to Future Days 524DerekShepherd.png|Now or Never 6x01DerekShepherd.png|Good Mourning 6x02DerekShepherd.png|Goodbye 6x03DerekShepherd.png|I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me 6x04DerekShepherd.png|Tainted Obligation 6x05DerekShepherd.png|Invasion 6x06DerekShepherd.png|I Saw What I Saw 6x07DerekShepherd.png|Give Peace a Chance 6x08DerekShepherd.png|Invest in Love 6x09DerekShepherd.png|New History 6x10DerekShepherd.png|Holidaze 6x11DerekShepherd.png|Blink 6x12DerekShepherd.png|I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked 6x13DerekShepherd.png|State of Love and Trust 6x14DerekShepherd.png|Valentine's Day Massacre 6x15DerekShepherd.png|The Time Warp 6x16DerekShepherd.png|Perfect Little Accident 6x17DerekShepherd.png|Push 6x18DerekShepherd.png|Suicide is Painless 6x19DerekShepherd.png|Sympathy for the Parents 6x20DerekShepherd.png|Hook, Line and Sinner 6x21DerekShepherd.png|How Insensitive 6x22DerekShepherd.png|Shiny Happy People 6x23DerekShepherd.png|Sanctuary 6x24DerekShepherd.png|Death and All His Friends 701DerekShepherd.png|With You I'm Born Again 702DerekShepherd.png|Shock to the System 7x03DerekShepherd.png|Superfreak 704DerekShepherd.png|Can't Fight Biology 705DerekShepherd.png|Almost Grown 706DerekShepherd.png|These Arms of Mine 7x07DerekShepherd.png|That's Me Trying 7x08DerekShepherd.png|Something's Gotta Give 7x09DerekShepherd.png|Slow Night, So Long 7x10DerekShepherd.png|Adrift and at Peace 7x11DerekShepherd.png|Disarm 7x12DerekShepherd.png|Start Me Up 7x13DerekShepherd.png|Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go) 7x14DerekShepherd.png|P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) 7x15DerekShepherd.png|Golden Hour 716DerekShepherd.png|Not Responsible 7x17DerekShepherd.png|This is How We Do It 7x18DerekShepherd.png|Song Beneath the Song 7x19DerekShepherd.png|It's a Long Way Back 720DerekShepherd.png|White Wedding 7x21DerekShepherd.png|I Will Survive 7x22DerekShepherd.png|Unaccompanied Minor 801DerekShepherd.png|Free Falling 802DerekShepherd.png|She's Gone 803DerekShepherd.png|Take the Lead 804DerekShepherd.png|What is It About Men 805DerekShepherd.png|Love, Loss and Legacy 806DerekShepherd.png|Poker Face 807DerekShepherd.png|Put Me In, Coach 808DerekShepherd.png|Heart-Shaped Box 809DerekShepherd.png|Dark Was the Night 810DerekShepherd.png|Suddenly 811DerekShepherd.png|This Magic Moment 812DerekShepherd.png|Hope for the Hopeless 813DerekShepherd.png|If/Then 814DerekShepherd.png|All You Need is Love 815DerekShepherd.png|Have You Seen Me Lately? 816DerekShepherd.png|If Only You Were Lonely 817DerekShepherd.png|One Step Too Far 818DerekShepherd.png|The Lion Sleeps Tonight 819DerekShepherd.png|Support System 820DerekShepherd.png|The Girl with No Name 821DerekShepherd.png|Moment of Truth 822DerekShepherd.png|Let the Bad Times Roll 823DerekShepherd.png|Migration 8x24DerekShepherd.png|Flight 9x01DerekShepherd.png|Going, Going, Gone 9x02DerekShepherd.png|Remember the Time 9x03DerekShepherd.png|Love the One You're With 9x04DerekShepherd.png|I Saw Her Standing There 9x05DerekShepherd.png|Beautiful Doom 9x06DerekShepherd.png|Second Opinion 9x07DerekShepherd.png|I Was Made for Lovin' You 9x08DerekShepherd.png|Love Turns You Upside Down 9x09DerekShepherd.png|Run, Baby, Run 9x10DerekShepherd.png|Things We Said Today 9x11DerekShepherd.png|The End is the Beginning is the End 9x12DerekShepherd.png|Walking on a Dream 9x13DerekShepherd.png|Bad Blood 9x14DerekShepherd.png|The Face of Change 9x15DerekShepherd.png|Hard Bargain 9x16DerekShepherd.png|This is Why We Fight 9x17DerekShepherd.png|Transplant Wasteland 9x18DerekShepherd.png|Idle Hands 9x19DerekShepherd.png|Can't Fight This Feeling 9x20DerekShepherd.png|She's Killing Me 9x21DerekShepherd.png|Sleeping Monster 9x22DerekShepherd.png|Do You Believe in Magic 9x23DerekShepherd.png|Readiness is All 9x24DerekShepherd.png|Perfect Storm 10x01DerekShepherd.png|Seal Our Fate 10x02DerekShepherd.png|I Want You With Me 10x03DerekShepherd.png|Everybody's Crying Mercy 10x04DerekShepherd.png|Puttin' on the Ritz 10x05DerekShepherd.png|I Bet It Stung 10x06DerekShepherd.png|Map of You 10x07DerekShepherd.png|Thriller 10x08DerekShepherd.png|Two Against One 10x09DerekShepherd.png|Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word 10x10DerekShepherd.png|Somebody That I Used to Know 10x11DerekShepherd.png|Man on the Moon 10x12DerekShepherd.png|Get Up, Stand Up 10x13DerekShepherd.png|Take It Back 10x14DerekShepherd.png|You've Got to Hide Your Love Away 10x15DerekShepherd.png|Throwing it All Away 10x16DerekShepherd.png|We Gotta Get Out of This Place 10x17DerekShepherd.png|Do You Know? 10x18DerekShepherd.png|You Be Illin' 10x19DerekShepherd.png|I'm Winning 10x20DerekShepherd.png|Go It Alone 10x21DerekShepherd.png|Change of Heart 10x22DerekShepherd.png|We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together 10x23DerekShepherd.png|Everything I Try to Do, Nothing Seems to Turn Out Right 10x24DerekShepherd.png|Fear (of the Unknown) 11x01DerekShepherd.png|I Must Have Lost It on the Wind 11x02DerekShepherd.png|Puzzle With a Piece Missing 11x03DerekShepherd.png|Got to Be Real 11x04DerekShepherd.png|Only Mama Knows 11x05DerekShepherd.png|Bend & Break 11x06DerekShepherd.png|Don't Let's Start 11x07DerekShepherd.png|Could We Start Again, Please? 11x08DerekShepherd.png|Risk 11x09DerekShepherd.png|Where Do We Go From Here 11x16DerekShepherd.png|Don't Dream It's Over 11x17DerekShepherd.png|With or Without You 11x18DerekShepherd.png|When I Grow Up 11x19DerekShepherd.png|Crazy Love 11x20DerekShepherd.png|One Flight Down 11x21DerekShepherd.png|How to Save a Life 11x22DerekShepherd.png|She's Leaving Home 11x24DerekShepherd.png|You're My Home 13x08DerekShepherd.png|The Room Where It Happens 15x06DerekShepherd.png|Flowers Grow Out of My Grave Private Practice PP216DerekShepherd.png|Ex-Life PP5x08YoungDerekShepherd.png|Who We Are PP5x15DerekShepherd.png|You Break My Heart Episode Stills Grey's Anatomy Season 1 1x02-9.jpg 103-1.jpg 1x03-1.jpg 1x03-2.jpg 103-2.jpg 103-3.jpg 103-6.jpg 103-9.jpg 104-11.jpg 104-2.jpg 104-3.jpg 104-4.jpg 104-5.jpg 104-7.jpg 104-8.jpg 104-14.jpg 104-13.jpg 106-10.jpg 106-15.jpg 107-10.jpg 107-7.jpg 107-9.jpg 108-1.jpg 108-2.jpg 108-4.jpg 108-5.jpg 108-7.jpg 109-1.jpg 109-7.png Season 2 201-10.jpg 201-2.jpg 201-4.jpg 201-6.jpg 201-8.jpg 202-16.jpg 202-17.jpg 202-18.jpg 202-2.jpg 202-20.jpg 202-3.jpg 202-8.jpg 202-9.jpg 2x07-6.jpg 2x07-9.jpg 2x08-13.jpg 2x09-7.JPG 2x09-11.jpg 2x09-8.JPG 2x09-9.JPG 2x09-11.JPG 2x09-12.jpg 2x09-13.jpg 2x15-4.JPG 2x15-5.JPG 2x15-6.JPG 2x16-1.JPG 2x16-2.JPG 2x16-3.JPG 2x26-3.jpg 2x26-5.jpg 2x27-5.jpg 2x27-8.jpg 2x27-12.jpg 2x27-14.jpg Season 3 3x01-10.jpg 3x02-28.jpg 3x02-29.jpg 3x02-32.jpg 3x02-33.jpg 3x03-14.jpg 3x03-16.jpg 3x04-1.jpg 3x04-2.jpg 3x04-3.jpg 3x04-4.jpg 3x04-5.jpg 3x04-6.jpg 3x04-8.jpg 3x06-5.jpg 3x07-8.jpg 3x07-9.jpg 3x07-10.jpg 3x07-12.jpg 3x07-13.jpg 3x07-15.jpg 3x07-17.jpg 3x07-18.jpg 3x07-19.jpg 3x07-20.jpg 3x07-25.jpg 3x07-29.jpg 3x07-33.jpg 3x07-38.jpg 3x07-39.jpg 3x07-40.jpg 3x07-45.jpg 3x07-46.jpg 3x07-47.jpg 3x07-48.jpg 3x07-51.jpg 3x07-53.jpg 3x07-55.jpg 3x07-56.jpg 3x07-57.jpg 3x07-58.jpg 3x07-59.jpg 3x07-60.jpg 3x08-01.jpg 3x08-02.jpg 3x08-03.jpg 3x08-04.jpg 3x08-05.jpg 3x08-06.jpg 3x08-07.jpg 3x10-6.jpg 3x10-7.jpg 3x10-8.jpg 3x10-9.jpg 3x10-10.jpg 3x10-11.jpg 3x11-5.jpg 3x11-6.jpg 3x11-7.jpg 3x11-8.jpg 3x13-39.jpg 3x16-14.jpg 3x16-15.jpg 3x18-29.jpg 3x18-33.jpg 3x18-32.jpg 3x18-31.jpg 3x18-4.jpg 3x18-3.jpg 3x23-7.jpg 3x24-21.jpg 3x24-22.jpg 3x24-28.jpg 3x24-29.jpg 3x24-30.jpg Season 4 4x01-2.jpg 4x01-5.jpg 4x01-10.jpg 4x01-12.jpg 4x01-13.jpg 4x01-15.jpg 4x05-20.jpg 4x05-14.jpg 4x05-7.jpg 4x06-17.jpg 4x06-16.jpg 4x06-14.JPG 4x06-8.JPG 4x06-3.jpg 4x07-12.jpg 4x07-11.jpg 4x07-7.jpg 4x07-1.jpg 4x08-19.jpg 4x08-18.jpg 4x08-17.jpg 4x08-15.jpg 4x08-13.jpg 4x08-7.jpg 4x08-6.jpg 4x12-20.jpg 4x12-8.jpg 4x13-5.jpg 4x13-6.jpg 4x13-30.jpg 4x13-34.jpg 4x13-35.jpg 4x13-36.jpg 4x13-37.jpg 4x13-39.jpg 4x13-41.jpg 4x13-42.jpg 4x13-55.jpg 4x13-57.jpg 4x13-70.jpg 4x13-71.jpg 4x13-73.jpg 4x13-77.jpg 4x13-78.jpg 4x13-79.jpg 4x13-80.jpg 4x13-82.jpg 4x13-84.jpg 4x14-2.jpg 4x14-3.jpg 4x14-4.jpg 4x14-6.jpg 4x15-1.jpg 4x15-2.jpg 4x15-3.jpg 4x15-4.jpg 4x15-5.jpg 4x15-6.jpg 4x15-8.jpg 4x15-11.jpg 4x15-12.jpg 4x16-15.jpg 4x16-21.jpg Season 5 5x01-23.jpg 5x01-28.jpg 5x01-45.jpg 5x01-46.jpg 5x01-47.jpg 5x01-48.jpg 5x01-53.jpg 5x01-54.jpg 5x01-55.jpg 5x01-56.jpg 5x01-57.jpg 5x01-58.jpg 5x03-3.jpg 5x03-5.jpg 5x03-6.jpg 5x03-13.jpg 5x03-14.jpg 5x03-15.jpg 5x03-17.jpg 5x03-31.jpg 5x03-32.jpg 5x03-33.jpg 5x03-34.jpg 5x03-35.jpg 5x03-36.jpg 5x03-37.jpg 5x03-38.jpg 5x03-39.jpg 5x03-40.jpg 5x03-42.jpg 5x03-43.jpg 5x03-44.jpg 5x03-45.jpg 5x03-46.jpg 5x03-47.jpg 5x04-4.jpg 5x04-9.jpg 5x05-10.jpg 5x05-11.jpg 5x05-13.jpg 5x05-14.jpg 5x05-44.jpg 5x05-45.jpg 5x06-1.jpg 5x06-3.png 5x06-6.jpg 5x08-5.jpg 5x08-6.jpg 5x08-8.jpg 5x08-20.jpg 5x08-21.jpg 5x08-33.jpg 5x08-34.jpg 5x08-38.jpg 5x08-39.jpg 5x08-40.jpg 5x08-75.jpg 5x11-1.jpg 5x11-3.jpg 5x11-4.jpg 5x11-5.jpg 5x11-6.jpg 5x13-1.jpg 5x14-12.jpg 5x14-13.jpg 5x14-14.jpg 5x14-18.jpg 5x15-2.jpg 5x15-3.jpg 5x15-8.jpg 5x15-11.jpg 5x15-16.jpg 5x15-21.jpg 5x15-24.jpg 5x15-26.jpg 5x17-3.jpg 5x17-4.jpg 5x17-5.jpg 5x17-7.jpg 5x17-8.jpg 5x18-1.jpg 5x19-7.jpg 5x19-11.jpg 5x19-21.jpg 5x19-29.jpg 5x19-30.jpg 5x19-31.jpg 5x19-33.jpg 5x19-34.jpg 5x19-35.jpg 5x19-36.jpg 5x21-19.jpg 5x21-30.jpg 5x22-2.jpg 5x22-12.jpg 5x22-39.jpg 5x22-76.jpg 5x23-11.jpg 5x23-13.jpg 5x23-20.jpg 5x23-27.jpg 5x23-36.jpg 5x24-8.jpg 5x24-15.jpg 5x24-22.jpg 5x24-28.jpg 5x24-30.jpg 5x24-37.jpg 5x24-41.jpg 5x24-42.jpg 5x24-44.jpg 5x24-46.jpg 5x24-55.jpg 5x24-56.jpg Season 6 6x01-6.jpg 6x01-21.jpg 6x02-3.jpg 6x02-14.jpg 6x02-16.jpg 6x03-1.jpg 6x03-2.jpg 6x03-6.jpg 6x03-12.jpg 6x03-18.jpg 6x04-12.jpg 6x04-13.jpg 6x06-5.jpg 6x06-6.jpg 6x06-10.jpg 6x06-11.jpg 6x06-12.jpg 6x07-1.jpg 6x07-5.jpg 6x07-7.jpg 6x07-9.jpg 6x07-10.jpg 6x07-13.jpg 6x07-14.jpg 6x07-15.jpg 6x07-16.jpg 6x07-17.jpg 6x07-18.jpg 6x10-4.jpg 6x10-13.jpg 6x10-15.jpg 6x10-42.jpg 6x10-46.jpg 6x11-4.jpg 6x11-6.jpg 6x11-7.jpg 6x11-16.jpg 6x12-7.jpg 6x12-9.jpg 6x12-10.jpg 6x12-11.jpg 6x12-15.jpg 6x13-8.jpg 6x13-9.jpg 6x13-10.jpg 6x13-13.jpg 6x13-15.jpg 6x13-18.jpg 6x13-23.jpg 6x14-6.jpg 6x14-7.jpg 6x14-8.jpg 6x14-10.jpg 6x14-11.jpg 6x14-12.jpg 6x14-13.jpg 6x14-14.jpg 6x14-16.jpg 6x14-22.jpg 6x14-24.jpg 6x16-7.jpg 6x16-10.jpg 6x16-13.jpg 6x16-17.jpg 6x16-19.jpg 6x16-21.jpg 6x16-27.jpg 6x19-1.jpg 6x19-15.jpg 6x20-14.jpg 6x21-1.jpg 6x21-7.jpg 6x21-8.jpg 6x21-9.jpg 6x21-10.jpg 6x21-24.jpg 6x23-5.jpg 6x23-8.jpg 6x23-9.jpg 6x23-19.jpg 6x24-10.jpg 6x24-11.jpg 6x24-25.jpg Season 7 7x01-2.jpg 7x01-3.jpg 7x01-17.jpg 7x01-19.jpg 7x01-47.jpg 7x02-6.jpg 7x02-7.jpg 7x02-8.jpg 7x02-9.jpg 7x02-10.jpg 7x02-19.jpg 7x03-3.jpg 7x03-5.jpg 7x03-6.jpg 7x03-12.jpg 7x03-16.jpg 7x03-18.jpg 7x03-28.jpg 7x04-5.jpg 7x04-6.jpg 7x04-11.jpg 7x04-12.jpg 7x04-16.jpg 7x05-9.jpg 7x06-12.jpg 7x06-13.jpg 7x06-14.jpg 7x06-17.jpg 7x06-18.jpg 7x06-19.jpg 7x06-22.jpg 7x06-28.jpg 7x06-29.jpg 7x06-31.jpg 7x06-37.jpg 7x09-1.jpg 7x09-8.jpg 7x09-11.jpg 7x09-12.jpg 7x09-15.jpg 7x09-18.jpg 7x10-4.jpg 7x10-5.jpg 7x10-6.jpg 7x10-7.jpg 7x10-10.jpg 7x10-13.jpg 7x10-19.jpg 7x10-20.jpg 7x11-4.jpg 7x11-6.jpg 7x11-9.jpg 7x11-10.jpg 7x12-6.jpg 7x12-7.jpg 7x12-18.jpg 7x12-19.jpg 7x16-7.png 7x18-1.png 7x18-4.jpg 7x18-13.jpg 7x18-15.jpg 7x18-16.jpg 7x20-3.png 7x21-10.png 7x21-15.jpg 7x21-19.jpg 7x21-2.png 7x21-20.jpg 7x21-25.jpg 7x21-27.jpg 7x21-3.png 7x21-5.png 7x21-8.png Season 8 8x01-13.jpg 8x01-22.jpg 8x01-26.jpg 8x01-27.jpg 8x01-28.jpg 8x01-32.png 8x02-1.png 8x02-13.jpg 8x02-17.jpg 8x02-21.jpg 8x02-25.jpg 8x02-31.jpg 8x03-1.png 8x03-10.jpg 8x03-4.png 8x04-1.png 8x04-10.jpg 8x04-13.jpg 8x04-14.jpg 8x04-22.jpg 8x04-3.png 8x04-6.png 8x04-8.png 8x04-25.jpg 8x07-1.png 8x07-10.png 8x07-15.jpg 8x07-17.jpg 8x07-2.png 8x07-21.jpg 8x07-23.jpg 8x07-24.jpg 8x07-26.jpg 8x07-28.jpg 8x07-33.jpg 8x07-7.png 8x08-2.png 8x08-4.png 8x08-23.jpg 8x09-2.png 8x09-3.jpg 8x09-4.jpg 8x10-1.png 8x10-10.jpg 8x10-11.jpg 8x10-19.jpg 8x10-20.jpg 8x10-6.png 8x10-9.jpg 8x10-23.jpg 8x11-10.jpg 8x11-11.jpg 8x13-10.png 8x13-17.png 8x13-26.jpg 8x13-34.jpg 8x14-1.png 8x14-4.png 8x14-5.png 8x14-13.jpg 8x15-12.png 8x15-4.png 8x15-7.png 8x17-18.jpg 8x18-4.jpg 8x18-7.jpg 8x20-3.png 8x20-7.jpg 8x20-8.jpg 8x20-13.jpg 8x20-14.jpg 8x20-17.jpg 8x20-24.jpg 8x20-25.jpg 8x22-10.jpg 8x22-3.png 8x22-9.png 8x22-11.jpg 8x23-6.png 8x24-9.jpg 8x24-10.jpg 8x24-16.jpg 8x24-21.jpg 8x24-22.jpg 8x24-24.jpg 8x24-26.jpg 8x24-27.jpg 8x24-31.jpg 8x24-6.jpg 8x24-8.jpg Season 9 9x01-16.jpg 9x01-17.jpg 9x01-19.jpg 9x02-18.jpg 9x02-19.jpg 9x02-21.jpg 9x02-27.jpg 9x02-31.jpg 9x02-9.jpg GA902-30.jpg 9x04-10.jpg 9x04-11.jpg 9x04-9.jpg 9x06-1.jpg 9x06-10.jpg 9x06-14.jpg 9x06-20.jpg 9x06-4.jpg 9x06-6.jpg 9x06-7.jpg 9x06-8.jpg 9x08-15.jpg 9x08-25.jpg 9x09-11.jpg 9x09-13.jpg 9x09-15.jpg 9x09-20.jpg 9x09-4.jpg 9x09-5.jpg 9x09-9.jpg GA-9.09-09.jpg 9x11-10.jpg 9x11-13.jpg 9x11-21.jpg 9x11-22.jpg 9x11-25.jpg 9x11-28.jpg 9x11-6.jpg 9x15-13.jpg 9x15-2.jpg 9x15-20.jpg 9x15-5.jpg 9x15-27.jpg 9x16-1.jpg 9x16-5.jpg 9x16-6.jpg 9x16-8.jpg 9x16-9.jpg 9x17-1.jpg 9x17-12.jpg 9x17-2.jpg 9x17-3.jpg 9x17-6.jpg 9x17new-10.jpg 9x17new-15.jpg 9x17new-7.jpg 9x17new-8.jpg 9x18-0.jpg 920Promo12.jpg 920Promo13.jpg 920Promo14.jpg 920Promo15.jpg 9x22-12new.jpg 9x23-20.jpg 9x23-21.jpg 923Promo14.jpg 923Promo15.jpg 923Promo4.jpg 923Promo6.jpg 923Promo7.jpg 923Promo9.jpg 9x23-31.jpg 9x24-12.jpg 9x24-13.jpg 9x24-7.jpg Season 10 10x01-15.jpg 10x01-1.jpg 10x02-3.jpg 10x02-6.jpg 10x02-15.jpg 10x02-19.jpg 10x02-21.jpg 10x03-2.jpg 10x04-13.jpg 10x04-25.jpg 10x06-1.jpg 10x06-2.jpg 10x06-5.jpg 10x06-6.jpg 10x06-9.jpg 10x06-10.jpg 10x06-11.jpg 10x06-13.jpg 10x07-1.jpg 10x07-2.jpg 10x07-3.jpg 10x07-4.jpg 10x07-5.jpg 10x07-6.jpg 10x07-9.jpg 10x07-10.jpg 10x09-16.jpg 10x09-20.jpg 10x12-4.jpg 10x12-5.jpg 10x12-6.jpg 10x12-7.jpg 10x12-8.jpg 10x12-9.jpg 10x12-32.jpg 10x12-35.jpg 10x14-5.jpg 10x14-7.jpg 10x14-8.jpg 10x14-10.jpg 10x17-2.jpg 10x17-5.jpg 10x17-7.jpg 10x19-4.jpg 10x19-6.jpg 10x20-17.jpg 10x20-9.jpg 10x20-8.jpg 10x20-7.jpg 10x20-6.jpg 10x20-5.jpg 10x20-2.jpg 10x21-1.jpg 10x21-5.jpg 10x22-11.jpg 10x22-5.jpg 10x22-8.jpg 10x22-9.jpg Season 11 11x02-11.jpg 11x02-12.jpg 11x02-13.jpg 11x04-3.jpg 11x04-5.jpg 11x07-1.jpg 11x07-7.jpg 11x07-9.jpg 11x21-2.jpg 11x21-3.jpg 11x21-4.jpg 11x21-5.jpg 11x21-6.jpg 11x21-7.jpg 11x21-8.jpg 11x21-9.jpg 11x21-10.jpg 11x21-11.jpg 11x21-20.jpg 11x21-21.jpg Private Practice Season 2 PP2x16-1.jpg PP2x16-8.jpg PP2x16-13.jpg PP2x16-14.jpg PP2x16-21.jpg PP2x16-26.jpg Season 5 PP5x15-3.jpg PP5x15-8.jpg PP5x15-12.jpg PP5x15-13.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Images (Derek Shepherd) Category:Images (Private Practice) Category:Images (Grey's Anatomy)